


We were destined to meet

by DarkCrystalFlower, NightLily97



Series: The Troublemakers [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Epilogue, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: Jinhwan and Junhoe finally got together. But now four years of separation test their relationship.Will they still last after four years of being away. How will their story end?Hanbin and Jiwon never was what you'd call 'couple goals'. They both prefer to sit and work on their music than go on a romantic date.But just how they really feel about their relationship?Yunhyeong went through a lot with Donghyuk and Chanwoo, each is important to him in his own way. But Yunhyeong seem to face new struggles when the people he cares about just don't seem to get along.Each story is happening in a different time after highschool.(Chronologically - DoubleB, Junhwan, Yunchan)This story is epilogue chapters for characters in aseries
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: The Troublemakers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433299
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Junhwan

**Jinhwan’s POV  
  
  
** “You need to stop staring at your phone like that.”  
  
I lifted my head to look at the guy that stood in front of me, holding a slice of pizza in his hand as he gave me a displeased look.  
“Our finals are approaching and you’re wasting time instead of studying!”

“Since when do you care so much about your studies?” I asked him amused as I put my phone away. “Are you sure you’re my best friend?”

“Funny.” Jiwon rolled his eyes and dropped himself on the couch next to me, eating his pizza as he turned on the tv.

“Did he text you?” He decided to ask as he tried to make sure his pizza won’t drop from his hand.  
It better not drop or I’ll kill him for staining our couch, I told him so many times to use a fucking plate.

“Not yet.” I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder. “Is he tired of me, Jiwon?”

“Stop talking shit.” He frowned. “He’s probably busy. You know, being a rising idol and all.”

I still can’t believe it’s been almost four years since we graduated from high school and now we’re about to graduate from college in a few months.  
Jiwon and I were sharing an apartment together since we were going to the same college.  
I told him so many times he doesn’t have to be in my college and that he should be with Hanbin in his college but the annoying guy he is, he refused to listen to me.  
Saying he can’t leave me all alone to this ‘cruel world’.

The nonsense this guy is saying, I swear to god.  
  
  
And Junhoe… I miss him a lot. Ever since we graduated he has been working hard to become a singer, and it looks like he’s doing well.   
Not that I’m surprised. I always tell him he has a beautiful voice when he sings.  
At first he and Hanbin were at the same college together but as his schedule became a lot more busy, he decided to drop from college and continue his education with online courses since it was easier for him.  
He is still living with Hanbin as his roommate though. Well, why would he want to go back home? With his father, it’s better he won’t return to this place when he finally managed to escape from there.   
He never managed to fix his relationship with the man and I guess he never would.   
Junhoe doesn't see him as a father either way.   
  
  
But because his schedule is so busy, talking as often as we used to and going out on dates was more complicated.  
He apologized so many times when he had to cancel but I completely understand him. Besides, I’ll be a horrible boyfriend not to support him.  
But, he did promise to text me at least ‘Good morning’ and ‘Good night’ each day. So far he still didn’t break this promise, and I really hope he’s not going to start now.  
  
  
“Christ, Jay!” Jiwon complained as I jumped from the sound of my phone, quickly taking it.  
I smiled at the message I received. Junhoe sent me a picture of him making a heart shape with his fingers. And according to the makeup, he was after another concert.  
 _‘Goodnight my sweet angel ♡~’_ was written beneath the picture. 

‘Good night~ don't work too hard!’ I wrote to him, smiling at my phone.

“He texted you?” Jiwon asked me.  
I nodded, showing him the picture he sent me.

“You should send a picture as well, I'm sure he'll drool over it.” He said amused, finishing his slice with one big bite.  
I chuckled, looking at his picture. Yeah, I think I should. Junhoe always reacts more positively when he sees me.   
  
So I opened my front camera to take a picture. I smiled as I made a heart shape as well.  
 _‘Missing you.’_ I wrote as I sent him the picture.  
  
My hair was a mess since it was the weekend, I looked exhausted after studying for hours before deciding to take a break, the shirt I wore was oversized and fell off my shoulder since it was one of his and basically, I looked horrible, but I know Junhoe always find me cute. 

**Junhoe:** _Are you trying to kill me?_

 **Me:** _No, I'm sending you support~_

  
I chuckled and put my phone back on the coffee table, leaning my head on Jiwon's shoulder again.  
“Told you he’s not tired of you, you idiot.” He said, picking a movie for us to watch. “By the way, you remember we’re going to their place this weekend, right?” He asked as he took a sip from his beer that was on the coffee table.  
  
“Like I’ll forget something like that.” I rolled my eyes. How can I forget I’m finally going to see Junhoe again?  
I didn’t see him for three weeks already and I miss him terribly.  
  


* * *

 **Junhoe’s POV  
  
  
** I smiled as I looked at my phone, my angel...  
Why must he always look so adorable?  
  
“You look happy for someone who worked his ass off the entire day.” Hanbin noted as he ate a bowl of instant ramen in front of the tv.   
I showed him the photo of Jinhwan and he nodded in understanding.   
  
“Of course. How can I forget?” He laughed. “God, you're whipped.”  
I rolled my eyes at that and scrolled over my photos, showing him a picture of Jinhwan and Jiwon.   
  
He took the phone from me to look at that. “And you didn't send it to me?”   
  
“Doesn't he send you pictures as well?” I took my phone away. “And you're saying I'm whipped.” I rolled my eyes again.   
  
“Well, you're worse than me, jerk.” Hanbin noted, “if you could you would've lived with him for the last four years and you're already planning to buy a place for the two of you. How much did you save for now?” 

I smiled as I sat on the couch as well. “Almost done… two or three more shows and I'm done.”   
  
“With how popular you are, no wonder.” Hanbin smiled, “I'm proud of you, you're really working hard.”   
  
“Well, I can't take all the credit to myself. You're a great help. Criticizing my lyrics and music to improve it.” 

“Wow, a compliment from **Koo Junhoe.** Someone write it in the history books.”

I punched him as he said that. “Jerk.” 

Hanbin simply smiled and continued eating his stupid ramen, offering me some. I was too exhausted, I just wanted to wash and go to bed.   
So I shook my head and looked at the photo Jinhwan sent me again. My adorable angel.   
Even after all those years, he was still wearing the bracelet I gave him on our graduation. Whenever we met or talked via video chat, I always saw him wearing it.   
  
I was both surprised he's actually keeping it but also really happy. And now…   
Now I have a bigger surprise for our college graduation.   
  
  
I was saving to buy us a nice apartment.  
I was planning it for almost 4 years now and worked my ass off for that.   
Getting out of the house was something I dreamed about for a long time, and after living in a separate apartment in college…   
There's no way I'm going back there. 

Mom helped me to search for an apartment that would be nice for us and helped me with some of the money as well. She was so supportive of me, of Jinhwan and I moving in together...   
I don't know what I would do without her.   
I asked her to move to my place, but she refused. Saying she doesn't want to bother me and Jinhwan.   
She told me a month ago she filed divorce files for my father and her lawyer is taking care of it. I feel bad for her, but it's also for the best.  
Being with this abusive man only for my sake…   
  
  
"Okay, stop staring and go to sleep." Hanbin pushed me off the couch. "Save some of your drooling over him to when they'll visit."   
Right, Jinhwan and Jiwon are coming to spend this weekend at our place. God, I missed Jinhwan so much.   
I'm so happy I get to see him again. Since my busy schedule, I could barely see my beautiful angel and I miss him terribly. 

"Don't stay up late." I said when I stood up. 

"Yeah yeah. Go to sleep already. Goodnight." 

I rolled my eyes, making my way to the bathroom to wash my face before bed. Hanbin was a really difficult roommate to live with.   
His stuff was sometimes everywhere. I could return home late at night and find him on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with cans of Pringles around while he was studying or working on something for his classes.   
He slept maybe 3-4 hours a day and conversations with him were **really** short when he was busy. But he tried to make time to rest a bit.   
And when I say that I mean I had to drag him out every once in a while and look after him to eat normally.   
  
I wasn't a perfect roommate as well, but I didn't spend as much time in our place as he did.

"Hanbin! Sleep!" I told him from my room when I heard the television is still on in the living room. 

'Shut up!' He yelled, turning the volume lower. 

God, I'll kill this kid one day.

"Sleep! Or no Pringles! And no Jiwon!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final part of 'Troublemakers'!   
> We hope you guys will enjoy it and thanks for everyone for the support of this series ❤️


	2. Junhwan

**Jinhwan's POV  
  
  
  
** I looked impatiently out of the window, bouncing my leg as Jiwon drove us to Junhoe and Hanbin's place.  I can't wait to see Junhoe again after all this time!   
We barely had any time to talk lately.   
  
Well, it's not like we could talk with Yunhyeong and Donghyuk every day too, but we still had our group chat. So from time to time one of us will type there, asking how the others were, or we scheduled to meet when everyone was free.  Though with Yunhyeong being an actor and Donghyuk starting a dance career it was nearly impossible.   
Exactly like meeting Junhoe was.   
  
I love him, okay?   
I've been pushing him for three years because I was so stupid, and having him as my boyfriend over the last four years was the most amazing thing ever.   
But he's  **so** busy.  Having concerts, training schedule, fan meetings…   
The more popularity he gains, the harder it is to meet him.   
  
  
  
"Jinhwan, enough." Jiwon placed a hand on my knee. "We'll get there in 20 minutes. Be fucking patient."   
  
"Don't you want to see Hanbin?" I gave him a look.   
  
"I do." He sighed, shaking his head. "But I can survive 20 minutes until we'll get there. Besides, I can promise you Hanbin is either asleep or busy working on some project."   
  
"From knowing your boyfriend, he's locked in his room right now, munching on snacks as he's working on a new track." I said.   
  
"Yep. Pretty much." Jiwon nodded, sighing deeply. "The first thing I'm doing is stop him and put him to fucking sleep. That kid…"   
  
I chuckled, resting my head on his shoulder.  "I bet their apartment looks horrible." 

"With Junhoe having a busy schedule and Hanbin being unaware of his surroundings, I'll be surprised if we'll even get in."   
I laughed at that.  Well, he isn't wrong.   
Junhoe never was the most organized guy, and Hanbin couldn't be bothered.  Who let those two be roommates?   
  
  
  
I excitedly dragged Jiwon inside the building after he parked the car outside.  I'm finally going to see Junhoe again.  
Jiwon told me to calm down as he took out his key to the apartment. I know I was too impatient but I missed my boyfriend terribly and Jiwon needs to save his from lack of sleep.   
I didn't even wait for him to take the keys out after he unlocked the door and got ahead of him.   
  
The place was empty besides a few food packaging which was lying on the floor in the living room.   
I heard Jiwon sigh as he walked inside as well, picking up the trash off the floor.  I helped him and we took out a new trash bag since their garbage was overflowing.   
"Those damn idiots…" Jiwon mumbled annoyed. "I'm going to check on Hanbin."   
  
I nodded, watching him walk away before making my way to Junhoe's room.   
I knocked at first, but I already know I won't get an answer so I opened it and walked in, seeing Junhoe lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully.   
My poor boyfriend. He's probably overworking himself to have a successful career, and it seems to work since he really was an amazing and popular artist.   
But I feel bad seeing him so exhausted.   
  
So I sat on the edge of his bed and gently started brushing his hair, smiling softly.  At least he has time to rest now.   
  
I leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead before lying down next to him.  He looks so peaceful, I don't have the heart to wake him up.   
I missed him terribly and I wanted to spend some time with him, but we have the entire weekend for this.  "Sleep well…" I said softly, brushing his hair again. 

Junhoe moved a bit in his sleep, getting closer to me but he didn't seem to wake up.   
I smiled and wrapped my arm around him, getting as close as I can to him.  I guess taking a short nap with him won't hurt.   
I was so excited to come over that I barely even slept.  So I got comfortable and closed my eyes. 

I hummed as I felt I'm waking up, feeling a hand gently brushing my hair.   
"June…?" I asked quietly, opening my eyes to see the dark haired guy looking back at me with a soft smile. I smiled back and closed my eyes, hugging him.  "I missed you…" I said quietly.   
  
"I missed you too, angel." Junhoe said, wrapping his arms around me. So I got comfortable against him, enjoying the warmth I missed for the last four years.   
Having him with me for a few days here and there wasn't like having him all to myself like I had him in high school. And I really missed that.   


I lifted my head, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.  "You must be exhausted…" I said in worry.   
  
Junhoe hummed, kissing me back. "'m fine… Had a great sleep." He smiled at me and stroked my cheek. "Besides, I can finally see you. I won't let anything stop me from spending my time with you."   
  
I chuckled, leaning for another kiss.  "I don't mind spending all weekend in bed." I hummed.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't." Junhoe said amused, "I hear it's a real pain to wake you up."   
  
"College is stressful. Shut up." I pouted. "Besides, when we were in high school it was a pain to wake you up."   
  
"Can't argue here." Junhoe chuckled, shaking his head. "C'mon, you must be hungry. I know I am."   
  
"Jiwon and I literally picked garbage from the floor. I doubt you have something to eat." I gave him a look.   
  
"We have ramen."  
  
"We're not having ramen. Get ready, we're going grocery shopping."   
He sighed but pressed a kiss against my forehead before getting off the bed and stretching.  I got off the bed as well and waited for him to get ready. I should probably ask Jiwon if he wants something.   
Those two… Living on pre-made food and junk. I don't understand how they are even in good health.   
  
"Seriously, unless Jiwon and I are here to feed you, you're not eating properly."   
  
"I'm busy." Junhoe groaned, "I don't have time to make 'real' food. And Hanbin is... Well, Hanbin."   
I sighed and shook my head. Those two are impossible.   
  
"Well, thank God I'm here now to feed you."  
  
"What would I do without you, angel?" Junhoe said with slight amusement and kissed me.   
  
"Starve."   
  
"Probably." Junhoe laughed, "let's go?"  
  
  
  
I nodded and we walked out of his room, seeing Jiwon and Hanbin cuddling on the couch.  "I see you dragged him out of his room."   
Jiwon sighed and nodded, giving Hanbin a look the other chose to ignore. 

I shook my head at those two. "We're going grocery shopping. You guys joining?"   
  
"No. This lazy ass won't get up. You guys go." Jiwon said as he brushed Hanbin's hair.   
It's probably for the best to leave them here, so I took Junhoe's hand in mine and walked with him out.  I really am surprised he and Hanbin are even alive.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's see, I'll think I'd make us scrambled eggs with bacon. And cook your favorite meal for lunch and dinner… I think I'll let Jiwon decide." I said as we walked around the store.   
  
"Angel, you didn't come for the weekend to become our maid." Junhoe objected.   
  
I rolled my eyes at that. This guy can't survive on his own, and sticking him with Hanbin is even worse.   
  
"Someone needs to take care of you idiots." I said as I turned around to look at him, poking his nose.

"Because clearly you're not doing it yourself." 

Junhoe gave me a frustrated look. "Instant food is so much easier." He complained, "take-out too."   
  
"And then you wonder why your apartment looks like a dumpster." I shook my head as we walked our way to the cashier.  
  
"Once we're moving in together, I see I'll have to make sure you're eating normally." 

I gasped quietly when Junhoe wrapped his arms around my waist, his head is too close to my ear.  "Oh? You're already planning what will happen when we move in together?"  
  
"Stop it, people are looking at us." I scolded him. 

"Don't be so mean." He complained, but let go of me anyways. 

  
I wanted to carry the bags after we paid but Junhoe insisted he'd carry them.  "C'mon June." I pouted.   
  
"No, I'm carrying. You keep walking and looking cute." 

I sighed deeply at that.  My boyfriend is an idiot. But I still love him. And it's better for him to be an idiot than to harass me. 

  
  


"I see you brought actual food." Jiwon said as we returned to the apartment.   
He was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen and it looks like Hanbin was sleeping on the couch.  But, the place did look much better than before we got here.   
  
"I see you cleaned here." I noted while Junhoe put the groceries down. "Looks better."   
  
"Yeah, Hanbin fell asleep again so I decided to busy myself."   
I shook my head at that and opened the fridge to get out eggs while I asked Junhoe to give me the bacon we just bought.   
We put the groceries in place and I told him to leave the kitchen while Jiwon and I make breakfast.  He told me again I don't have to but let it be and pressed a kiss on my lips before sitting on the couch next to sleeping Hanbin.   
  
"I swear I don't know if we're lucky for not living with them or if they're unlucky for living with each other…" Jiwon mumbled.  
I chuckled at that as I cracked the eggs into a frying pan.  
  
"Don't worry, once we graduate we'll take good care of those idiots."   
  
"We're doing it for five years already, Jay." Jiwon laughed, "you're really ready to commit to this for the rest of your life?"  
I smiled as I glanced to look at Junhoe who was playing on his phone.  Yeah, maybe looking after him like a little kid isn't going to be easy…  
But I don't think I'll have a problem with that.   
  
"Will you have a problem taking care of Hanbin?"  
  
"I guess not." He shrugged. "I mean, I love him. And someone needs to take care of him."   
  
"Even in highschool you took care of him when he got a cold. Jiwon, you'll do anything to make sure he's okay." I chuckled.   
He pouted at that, but I noticed his look as he was checking on Hanbin.  This guy is whipped just like Hanbin is whipped. Those two are perfect for each other.   
  
  
"Well, wake him up as I set the table." I told him.   
  
"I'll feel bad doing it. June, wake Hanbin!" Jiwon called. I sighed amused.   
Junhoe rolled his eyes and shook Hanbin, telling him to wake up to eat.  Hanbin groaned, trying to ignore him. But Junhoe kept shaking him so in five minutes they were in the kitchen.   
  
Jiwon looked at Hanbin in concern, brushing the hair away from his hair and pressed a kiss on his forehead.   
The other instantly wrapped his arms around Jiwon's waist, burying his face in his shoulder.  "I slept so good…"   
  
"I know…" he said softly. "Now let's eat breakfast, okay?"   
Hanbin hummed, still hugging him.   
  
I put the plates on the table together with a bottle of juice and glasses before sitting.  Junhoe joined and then Hanbin and Jiwon.   
  
"Angel, can you give me the juice?" Junhoe asked me.  
  
"Kiss first."   
  
Junhoe chuckled and leaned to kiss me.  Satisfied, I smiled and passed him the juice bottle.   
I missed him so much. And now I can finally see him. Even if just for a few days. 

"Go be adorable somewhere else…" Hanbin mumbled. 

"Shut up." Junhoe complained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Thursday.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)


	3. Junhwan

**Junhoe's POV  
  
  
  
** It was a long day and I was exhausted, but I insisted on staying awake because I can finally see my Angel after a while of not being able to be close to him like this.   
Jinhwan almost didn't change at all since 12th grade, he just became more and more adorable.   
I had a crush on him since 9th grade when he first joined us, and in 12th grade I was so close to giving up on him…   
  
I remember Hanbin tried to talk me into giving him another chance before my Christmas party.   
I've told him how frustrated I was with him already and that I'm really starting to think he's not worth it.  That maybe the rumors surrounding him are true and he has his rich friends to help him in favour…   
  
Hanbin punched me on that spot.   
He's dating Jinhwan's friend, so he knew better than me about their relationship.   
He didn't tell me much since he wanted me to find out on my own, but he did say that if I'll continue talking badly about Jinhwan then I really should give up on him.   
  
And that night, I really did want to let him go.  But Jinhwan had other plans.   
  
He barged into that room, protected me from my father, tried to comfort me…   
I told him to go away but he refused, begging me to listen.  When he started to cry…   
I lost it.   
  
I couldn't lie to myself.  Jinhwan was my source of happiness for those short 3 weeks we spent together.   
Everything seemed more bearable with him.  My father, this shit school, all of the students in the hall who talked about me and my father…   
Everything.   
  
Jinhwan liked me for who I was and not because of my father's influence.  Even while being in school on a scholarship he didn't try to use my money. Not then and not after we started dating.   
He never wanted to burden me or to owe me, and god I admired it so much.   
  
We had only a bit over half a year together before we had to say goodbye again.   
I insisted to go to his college so I could be with him, but he refused, saying I should focus on my career.   
I couldn't believe he was real.   
  
Obviously, his best friend made me promise to talk with him every day, and we agreed on 'good morning' and 'goodnight' texts.   
I adjusted myself to Jinhwan's schedule and did my best to send him a message when I knew he'd be up and when he'd be preparing to sleep, even if I did something completely different.   
But it meant a lot to my angel.  And having his support even though my career is basically taking me away from him…   
It meant a lot to me.   
  
  
  
"June, your poems are beautiful as always…" Jinhwan hummed, flipping to the next page in my notebook.   
It was late evening and we had dinner half an hour ago.  Hanbin and his boyfriend were in Hanbin's room, working on a track Hanbin got stuck with w hile Jinhwan and I were in my room, sitting on my bed with Jinhwan between my arms, reading the poems I wrote in the short free time I had or when I felt inspired.   
And Jinhwan is one of the few I let them read it.   
  
  
“I watched your last concert.” He said softly, getting more comfortable against me.   
  
I smiled and started brushing his hair, humming in response.  "And how was it?"   
  
“Your singing really improved a lot." Jinhwan turned the page over to read the next poem. "It really feels like you're singing with your heart. You sound amazing.”   
  
“You think so…?” I brought him closer to myself.  I always was unsure of my singing.  
I didn't try hard in high school but managed to graduate with my highest grade being in music.  And then in college I started working harder since I had motivation - I had Jinhwan.

And I want to give him the best life possible. Like he deserves.

“I've always liked your voice. And I really enjoyed hearing you sing. I'm not surprised you're gaining popularity so fast.” Jinhwan put my notebook away and smiled at me.  “I'm really proud of you.”  
God, he was so precious. 

I lifted his chin to kiss him, holding his small figure close to myself.  Kim Jinhwan… Was in no doubt…   
The best thing ever happened to me.   
I knew he still had some insecurities about our relationship.  We barely saw each other in those four years. And with having a career as a singer comes rumors…   
  
Jinhwan didn't take them well at all.  But I can't blame him.   
Even if he didn't believe it, others did.  And hearing all around you about your boyfriend's dating rumor while knowing you're dating him…   
Not to talk about his issues.   
He was always worried I'll leave him, and I always promised it would never happen.   
  
I'm not mad at him or annoyed by it. I know it's not his fault and that it can't be helped.  So I shower him with love whenever I can. I make sure he'll know just how much he means to me…   
Because he really is an important part of my life.   
  
He was the first person besides Hanbin to accept me and care about me as a person and not about my father's name or reputation.   
  
We've been through  **a lot** together, but I'm happy we did.   
We learned how to talk things through, we learned how to understand and listen to each other. We learned how to appreciate each other more.   
I'm not going to repeat my mistakes.  Jinhwan is mine. I don't want anyone else to have him but me.   
I never was happy seeing others so close to him. Seeing all those disgusting guys touching him…   
But I wasn't better.   
  
I didn't try to help him.  I became a part of those disgusting guys myself for a while.   
Jinhwan didn't deserve that. But he still chose me. He gave me the chance I was asking for three years.  He finally let me explain…   
And now he's mine. 

"I… love you so much, angel…" I mumbled, resting my head on top of his. "And I'm happy to have you…" 

"I love you, too." Jinhwan hummed, getting more comfortable against me. "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk…" 

"Angel, enough." I said softly.  Whenever the subject was brought up, Jinhwan always apologized for getting mad at me, for yelling at me and assuming I was only playing with him.   
While I really did feel like shit at that time and I was so mad at him…   
I forgave him.  Because not forgiving him was impossible for me.   
As much as I wanted to hate him and move on… I couldn't. Because Jinhwan meant the world to me.  And I want to make him happy. 

"So…." I took his hand in mine, gently moving my thumb over the back of it. "I wanted to surprise you… But considering our finals are approaching…"   
I wanted to surprise him on our last day of college, but I think now seems like a pretty good timing as well.  I already got everything prepared, but I felt nervous. Not to say that we barely had any chance to spend some time together.   
  
"What is it?" Jinhwan asked, looking up at me.   
I pressed a soft kiss against his cheek and leaned toward my nightstand, reaching a hand to open the drawer to take out a small gift box out of it.  Jinhwan looked at me in wonder before examining the box in his hands.  
  
"June… What is this…?"

"A small gift." I hummed, hugging him tighter. "For our graduation."   
Jinhwan hesitated a bit before opening the box, taking out the item in it.   
  
"Keys? What for?" He looked at me confused.  I smiled and took out my phone, looking through my gallery until I found what I was looking for.   
  
"Here." I showed him a picture of the apartment I got for us.  I wanted it to be a surprise, but maybe it's better for him to know now so he could prepare for it.   
I'll find a way to surprise him once we move in. 

"June… What… Don't-"

"It's our apartment, angel…" I said, leaning my chin on his shoulder. "I've been working hard to save money to get it. Another show or two and I got all the money. I'll get it before we graduate." 

"Wait… No." Jinhwan made me let go of him and turned to sit in front of me. 

"June… No. You worked really hard for this money." He protested, "I can't possibly let you pay for all of this alone. I have my savings, let me pay you back."   
  
I reached to stroke his cheek, smiling softly.  "Angel, stop. You don't need to pay me back, stop being ridiculous." 

"I'm not-"

"This is a graduation gift. I want to move and live with you." I kissed him. "And the goal to earn enough money for us is what kept me motivated. The thought that once I'm able to pay for the apartment...I'll finally be able to live with you…" 

"But…" Jinhwan looked down at the keys he was holding. "It's… It's not fair." 

"Angel, you have no idea how long I wanted to be with you and dreamed of moving out of my house to get away from my father's abuse." I pulled him close to myself. "As much as living with Hanbin can be fun, I'd rather spend my time with you. It's decided, so don't argue." 

"You are really unfair." Jinhwan made a face. "Planning this behind my back. I hate you." 

I chuckled and kissed him again, hugging him tighter.  "I love you too, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
> This was uploaded it this Monday and we're already behind schedule XD  
> Hope you enjoy! <3


	4. Junhwan

**Jinhwan's POV**

I looked nervously around the nearly empty apartment.   
I've spent my last four years in this place with Jiwon, and now…   
We finally finished college. 

He and Hanbin made plans to move and live together as well, not too far from Junhoe and me.   
I heard Yunhyeong is probably moving in with Chanwoo as well in a few months.   
It's crazy to think we all met in 9th grade and still kept in touch.   
We're still really close friends.   
So much has changed yet still stayed the same.   
  


"Don't miss me too much." An arm wrapped itself around me, and I looked to my side to see my annoying best friend.   
I owe him a lot for always being there for me and supporting me. He did so much for me since we met, a lot more than I expected him to.   
Jiwon really is amazing. I'm glad I had the chance to meet him. 

"I'll do my best." I chuckled, shaking my head as I leaned closer to him.   
Most of my things were already moved to the apartment Junhoe got us, so I didn't have much to take with me. He should be here soon since we agreed to get lunch with our mothers.   
  
"That ass better treat you nicely."   
I chuckled and hugged Jiwon tightly. He always had something against Junhoe.   
I can't blame him, it's exactly like Donghyuk's hatred for Chanwoo. But Junhoe was really sweet to me.   
  
God, he's so sweet.   
I've been pushing him away for years because I didn't know his side. I judged his actions based on his family, thinking I know him so well after only three weeks.   
I knew nothing about Junhoe at that time. And only because of me he became such a jerk.   
No matter how many times I'll apologize, it would never seem like enough. I didn't mean to cause all this useless drama… 

"When is Hanbin coming?" I asked, looking at Jiwon who let go of me. 

"He forgot he needs to come. So he's delaying a bit." Jiwon shook his head amused. 

"Stayed up until late for music?" I asked amused. 

"Stayed up until late for music." He nodded, patting my back. "Stay in touch, okay?" 

"Obviously." 

  
I smiled when I saw Junhoe walking inside, instantly going to hug him. I really can't be away from him for too long. I start missing him and I don't deserve him.   
I can't possibly deserve him.   
"Hey angel, ready to go?" Junhoe hugged me back, pressing a kiss on top of my head. 

I nodded in excitement and waved Jiwon goodbye before walking away with Junhoe.   
He returned a week ago from another show, announcing he's going on a short hiatus while we're graduating and getting settled in.  
I didn't see our apartment in person yet, and I was really excited to get there already. I kept the key Junhoe gave me, waiting for my chance to finally use it.   
I was still mad at him for getting an apartment all by himself without talking with me, but we got into an agreement eventually. If he's paying for the apartment, I'll pay for groceries and we'll split the bills.   
That was good enough for me.   
  
  
***  
  


After lunch, Junhoe drove us to the apartment.   
Our moms seemed really supportive and they were happy about our relationship.   
I didn't get to talk a lot with Junhoe's mom, but she did tell me she's happy I'm in Junhoe's life because he became a lot more happy and open than he was before. And I noticed it too.   
  
Junhoe really did act differently with me.   
He was acting more like himself, and for the three years we spent apart, his behaviour drastically changed.   
I'm glad I could make him happy.   
I'm glad I can see Junhoe being himself without worrying about anything. 

And he was making me happy too. He was making me really happy and he took such good care of me…  
I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.   
  
  
  


"Close your eyes?" Junhoe asked as he parked the car in front of an apartment building.   
The building itself seemed quite fancy, I was scared to know what was waiting for me inside. He definitely overdid it with the apartment.   
  
"I have to?"   
Junhoe smiled and got out of the car so I followed.   
He took my hand in his and lead me to the entrance, inserting a code for the door to open.   
We called the elevator and I saw him pressing the 5th floor button.   
This building seemed to have only six floors, so ours was almost the last one? 

"How did you find this place?" I asked him. 

"Mom helped me." Junhoe smiled. "She got so excited when I told her I want to live with you, she found this placed and helped me get it for a lower price and make some renovations."   
I was honestly impressed.   
He really put so much thought into this. 

Well, Junhoe did say he planned this for a few years already. He wanted to move out of his home and be as far as possible from his father's abuse. And be finally was. 

  
I grabbed his hand tighter as we stepped out of the elevator, watching him unlocking the apartment door. Seems like it was only us and another apartment in front of us on the floor.   
Just how big those apartments are? 

"Ready?" 

I nodded, letting him open the door. The first thing I noticed was how bright the apartment was.   
Most of the wall in front of us was made out of windows which lead to a balcony. We had a freaking balcony. |  
To our right, there was a simple looking kitchen and a dining table big enough to have all of our friends around it.   
To the left, there was a living room with a normal sized TV and a staircase leading upstairs. 

There was another floor to this?

Junhoe pulled me upstairs with him, showing me the bathroom, the guest rooms and…   
Our room.   
Although the place itself was definitely fancy, everything in our apartment was decorated in a simple way to fit my style. It wasn't too expensive looking, but it also was a bit more than what I was used to. So I could feel comfortable here.   
Junhoe and his mom clearly put a lot of thought into it, this was the best graduation gift I could get. And this place is ours now. 

Junhoe got it for us.   
He worked so hard for me…   
I smiled and hugged him tightly as I kissed him, pulling him down on the bed with me.   
  
The day I first met Junhoe was definitely the best day of my life. Although it didn't turn well for us, meeting him, having a company in this new and scary school, to have someone I can relate too…   
It comforted me. Junhoe comforted me. And then I hurt him.   
  
Three years later, I understood exactly what an idiot I was.   
Junhoe was the sweetest guy with the most messed up life I ever met. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve me acting like an asshole towards him. He didn't deserve the abuse he was going through.   
He deserved to be happy. 

"God… I love you…" I mumbled, looking up at him. 

"I love you, too." Junhoe kissed me back, smiling at me. 

He really is the best thing that happened to me.   
And if it's a dream, I think we both can agree we don't want to wake up from it. 


	5. DoubleB

**Jiwon** **’s POV**

I tapped my fingers to the beat, listening carefully to the track to try and come up with something that might need to be added.  
I could never find much. Kim Hanbin was doing a good job as always and I had to admit that spending days without proper sleep were worth the result.   
Even if I scolded him every day to go to sleep instead of staying awake ‘till sunrise. 

That was Hanbin.   
He always thought of his passion first and I really learned to admire that.   
I could see how much music means to him and how he uses it to express himself, and I couldn’t help but smile as I imagined the guy on his chair in front of the computer, a blanket wrapped around him together with a long forgotten cup of tea on his desk and nearly empty can of Pringles, working on this track before sending it to me at 5 am.

He also asked Junhoe to sing some of the parts, but mostly sang and rapped the lyrics himself.   
Sure, Hanbin wasn’t the singer Koo Junhoe.   
But as much as I admired his rapping skills, his singing was also really soothing in a way.   
His talent is amazing and I’m happy he can do something about it.

Hanbin told me about his past relationships more when he felt more comfortable with me, and he told me that one of the reasons they broke up with him was because he always spent his time on his music.

I can see how this can upset someone.   
After all, you want attention from your partner if you two are in a relationship.   
But you also need to support your partner and his hobbies.   
Jinhwan and Junhoe are a great example of this.

Junhoe went to a different college and started working on his music career.   
Now, it’s obvious he has now less time for Jinhwan since he really is working hard.   
Hanbin tells me how exhausted Junhoe returns and how many times he asked for advice from him and opinion about lyrics he wrote or how he sings.   
He really is trying his hardest.

And Jinhwan doesn’t like it.   
He just got Junhoe. They didn’t have too many months together. And with his abandonment issues, he’s really scared Junhoe might break up with him if they’re away for too long.

But for the past two years, Junhoe sent him a ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’ text without missing a single day.   
And although he was unhappy, Jinhwan supported him and always wished him good luck and cheered for him. He supported his boyfriend’s dream even if it took him away from him.

And Junhoe is a great boyfriend to him.   
He doesn’t really have many options or he’ll have to deal with me. 

So I also cheered on Hanbin, and I think the fact we have a common interest makes it easier for me to understand him. At least a bit.   
I can understand his passions for music and how it helps him to express himself.   
  


_‘It turned out good.’_ I sent him a text. _‘Junhoe’s voice goes up well with it. I really have nothing to add.’_

It was around 7 am, so Jinhwan was probably up and made breakfast.   
I got up from my bed and washed my face before going to the kitchen, seeing I was right.   
Jinhwan was cooking breakfast, wearing one of Junhoe’s shirts which he ‘borrowed’ while humming a song I recognized as Junhoe’s too.  
God, the boy was whipped.

“Got your morning text, _angel_?” I teased, taking out plates to set the table.

“If you really have to know, then yes. I did, _princess_.” He said cheerfully. “He also sent me a voice message. He’s working too hard…”

“Well, he has motivation in the end.”

“Which is?”

“You, you idiot.” I rolled my eyes. “He’s doing his best for you.”

“How’s Hanbin?” Jinhwan placed food on our plates before putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

“I hope he’s asleep.” I sighed, sitting down. “He sent me a new track two hours ago. Junhoe singing in it too. I’ll let you hear it.”   
Jinhwan nodded, smiling.   
I thanked him for the food and we started to eat. 

It’s crazy how much changed since my family moved back to Korea.   
I really thought I’m going to hate it here or I won’t get along well with the people.  
Thankfully I had Jinhwan who helped me a lot on my first day and I was so grateful to him.   
We also started dating the same guys who abused us since 9th grade, which was so weird.

Donghyuk broke up with his girlfriend a year ago. They couldn’t really keep their relationship together with the stress of college and decided it was for the best.  
But he did go to the same college with Yunhyeong and Chanwoo, and I heard some really… ’interesting’ things from poor Yunhyeong.   
The guy wasn’t enjoying being stuck in the middle of the tension between his boyfriend and his best friend.   
We still stayed in touch and were active in our group chat, comforting each other with the difficulty of college.   
Yunhyeong started getting more comfortable with getting bigger roles in shows.

Donghyuk was working really hard on his dance career and he already got a few job opportunities.   
Jinhwan met with him since he couldn’t see Junhoe as often.   
I also met with Hanbin when we could. Which reminds me…  
  


“It’s Hanbin’s birthday next week,” I said, looking down at my plate.   
I hate leaving Jinhwan alone, thought he became less needy, he still looked for distraction whenever he didn’t have too much work.

I heard him sigh. “It’s okay, you idiot. Go and celebrate with him. He’s your boyfriend after all. Tell him I said happy birthday.” 

“I will.” I chuckled. 

I've thought for weeks now what to get Hanbin for his birthday, and beside Pringles, I didn't really have many ideas.   
I'm seeing him during the weekend, so I planned to take him out to eat. We both aren't big fans of fancy restaurants and eating fast food seems too… Simple?   
Hanbin isn't the most romantic person you'd ever meet, and neither was I.   
I don't even know what I did for his birthdays before.   
  


_'This is bad…'_ I sighed. 

"Don't know what to do for his birthday?" Jinhwan asked me amused.

"Now, don't give me this smile. You know very well I'm not good with that kind of stuff."

"By 'stuff' you mean dating? God, you and Hanbin are really a perfect match."   
I rolled my eyes at that. I just…   
I know Hanbin. He doesn't need much. He never brought up the fact that he is missing anything or he really needs something.   
So what do you already give to a guy like that? 

"I'll think of something. I have a week." 

"I can ask Junhoe for suggestions if you want. They are best friends after all." Jinhwan noted. 

"Don't, he'll tell Hanbin just to tease us. I know your boyfriend too well." 

"That's true." He sighed, shaking his head. "Hmm… Well, Hanbin likes music, right?" 

"He already has everything he needs." 

"Then how about you write him something? Or simply compose a track. I know it sounds like super cheesy, and I don't mean you serenade him. Just… You know… 'Rap' your feelings for him or of this relationship." 

I hummed as I thought about it.   
It's actually a good idea. I can compose a song about our relationship. Both Hanbin and I are better at expressing ourselves through music, and it's a thing we have in common.   
"I can kiss you right now." 

"Eww. No." Jinhwan made a face, "I'm eating, you jerk."

I chuckled, shaking my head.  
Sometimes I really wonder what would I do without my best friend.   
A week isn't too long though, but I can make something. I just need to plan everything quickly and work on it whenever I have time. 

"Thanks for the advice." I took our dirty plate to wash them. 

God… I really hope Hanbin would like whatever I'll come up with. Even if it's not much. 

* * *

  
"How do I look?" I asked Jinhwan as I walked inside his room. 

"Like always." He frowned. "Couldn't you wear something cuter?" 

"It's your job to look cute, not mine." I protested, "and you know I don't have… 'cute' clothes or whatever. What does that even mean?" 

Jinhwan sighed and shook his head, mumbling something as he made his way to my room.   
I followed, seeing him looking through my closet.   
I remember he did it back then as well, when I was preparing for my first date with Hanbin.   
Only back then he wanted me to look good so I'd break his heart. Crazy how much things change. 

"Here, try this on." Jinhwan threw clothes at me.

"I've never seen those." 

"Well, those are yours. Now change." He scolded me. 

I sighed, changing my clothes. "You know I don't see the point." I complained. "Hanbin doesn't care about those kinds of stuff." 

"Then wear a freaking garbage bag." Jinhwan crossed his arms. "Even if he doesn't care, it'd still be nice for him to see you wearing nice clothes. Stop complaining." 

I sighed and finished changing. Jinhwan looked at me, messing my hair.  
"Here, much better." He said cheerfully. 

"So, can I go now?" 

"What about his gift?" 

"I got it, don't worry." I promised. "I'll see you tomorrow probably. Will you be okay?" 

"Yeah yeah. Have fun." He smiled and hugged me.

I hugged him back and told him goodbye before getting out of our small apartment, making my way to our car.   
I told Hanbin I'll pick him up to eat something, since sitting in his apartment and ordering food sounded too…   
I don't know. I wanted to do something nice for him. So I texted him I'm on my way before starting the car and driving to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at uploading on time.  
> Have a double update! <3


	6. Double B

**Hanbin's POV**

"How do I look?" I asked Junhoe as he was watching TV in the living room.

He turned his gaze from the TV to look at me and shrugged.   
"You look okay." 

I sighed at this. "Something more than 'okay' would be useful." 

"I wouldn't wear it for a date with Jinhwan if that's what you mean." He noted, focusing back on the TV. "But I know you don't own nice clothes, so I'll give you a B for effort. Why do you even care?" 

"Because I'm going on a date with my boyfriend and I want to look nice." I crossed my arms.

I'm still shocked we're still dating.  
It's the first time I manage to maintain a relationship for longer than six months.   
I was waiting for the moment I get a call or a text it's over between us, but it never happened.   
I think Jiwon really was my first serious relationship, and it made me both happy and scared. I was scared to mess up. I was scared he'll find someone better. I was scared that one day the video chats or the calls we have would end… 

I sighed frustrated, moving my fingers through my hair as I walked to my room to change.   
Jiwon really did make me happy in a way I couldn't explain. And I was trying my hardest to make this relationship work, not wanting what happened in the past to repeat itself.   
  
At first, when I saw him in 9th grade I told myself I shouldn't look at him. I didn't want to feel something again and I needed to support my best friend.  
But not having feelings for Kim Jiwon is nearly impossible. 

I was impressed by the skills he showed during our class.   
I was impressed by how he stood up to Junhoe and us just to protect his friends.   
I was impressed by how talented he was in writing lyrics.   
And more than anything, I was impressed by how kind and caring he was when we started dating. 

For three years I tried to push my feelings away, and that day during detention I just couldn't anymore. I decided to ask about the lyrics he was writing.  
And of course he got annoyed from my regular teasing but… I felt so happy when he agreed to hang out with me that day after detention. Sitting with him and planning that song was more fun than planning something myself or with Minho. 

I enjoyed his company though I could see he wasn't too happy about it. But we didn't argue. We didn't yell at each other and I didn't even tease him.   
He did ask me why I was nice suddenly and I had no idea what to say. I never hated him.   
We were simply stuck in the middle of a fight between our friends.   
  
  
  
  


"Better?" I asked Junhoe when I finished changing. 

"A bit." He shrugged. God, he's impossible. 

"I hate you." I complained, dropping myself on the couch next to him. "You're supposed to help me." 

"I want to see that contract first." 

I kicked him. Having Koo Junhoe as your best friend is such a pain. But I would also never ask for a different best friend.   
I smiled as I got a text from Jiwon, saying he was on his way. It means I have about 20-30 minutes.   
  
"Do you plan to fuck with him here later?" Junhoe asked. 

I gave him a look. "Don't make it sound like something terrible. At least we're not so loud like you and your boyfriend." 

"Excuse me for pleasing my boyfriend." Junhoe rolled his eyes. "So do you? I need to know if I need to fall asleep before you return home." 

"God Junhoe, now I can't unsee that." I complained and sighed. "And for your question, yes. Okay? Happy?" 

He looked at me, messing my hair before looking back at the TV. "Enjoy your birthday date. I'm sure you'll like it." 

I hope not to mess it up.  
Sometimes I'm really worried that Jiwon will decide he had enough of me.  
  
I'm not exactly 'romantic' and I don't know what I'm doing. I'm pretty sure the only one holding this relationship until now was him.   
What if he'll break up with me today? 

__________________________________

I told Junhoe goodbye as Jiwon texted me he's waiting outside of the building.   
  
It's been a while since we met and honestly, I missed him a lot. More than I dare to admit.   
I quickly made my way down and saw him leaning against his car, looking beautiful as always.   
  
I bit my lower lip, taking my time to check him before approaching him. His hair was purple, and I swear it suited him so much…   
It seems like he got a few suggestions from Jinhwan on how to dress up since I'm sure he'd never dress nicely on his own.   
And although he looked calm, I could sense he's nervous. And I was scared to know why. 

"Hey…"

He smiled cheerfully once he noticed me, hugging me tightly. "Hanbin…" I heard him say quietly. 

I hugged him back, smiling too.   
God, I really missed him. We stayed in touch as much as we could but it wasn't like seeing him face to face.   
"Jiwon, hey." I said, hugging him tighter. 

"Happy birthday. Again." He looked at me, pressing a soft kiss over my cheek. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and got inside the car, watching Jiwon as he got in as well. He seemed more calm now, but still, something felt off.  
What's on his mind? 

_'Stop it already.'_ I scolded myself. 

Jiwon drove all the way here to take me out. I need to stop being so paranoid all the time.   
  
"How was your week?" I decided to ask. 

"Well… Stressful…" He sighed, "too much work. Jinhwan whining about Junhoe… You know. What about you?" 

"Well, I'm working on a few new tracks. I'm also helping Junhoe a bit with his new album he's planning." 

"Don't overwork yourself…" Jiwon frowned, "you're not getting proper sleep. I'm worried." 

"I'm fine." I promised, "I'll gladly help Junhoe. And you know I can't calm down unless I finish exactly what I planned in my mind." 

"I know. But your health is also important." 

"I'm fine, really."

"No Hanbin. Promise me you'll get more sleep." 

I sighed, leaning my head against the window. "I'll try. I really can't promise it." 

"No. **Promise me**." He insisted. 

"Jiwon-" 

"Please… For me…" Jiwon asked softly. "I worry about you…" 

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, I promise."  
I saw him smiling, looking satisfied with himself.   
  


I continued sitting in the car and watched Jiwon driving it, looking both concentrated and concerned.   
He can't hide it when he's nervous. It shows instantly. His voice would start shaking a bit. He'll throw in some English words and mumbled in an unsure tone. He'd shake his right leg up and down, and sometimes he'd even bite his lip or take deep breaths to calm himself.   
And he's doing now 3 actions out of the 6 things. 

So I straightened myself and reached my hand to brush his hair, smiling to myself when it seemed to calm him. "Be more nervous than that and I'll think you're kidnapping me to get married." I joked. 

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. The only reason I'll be nervous because of that is if my mom would bribe a priest to marry us. I already got my scolding about the fact she won't see me getting married like my brother." 

"Okay, then why my dear princess is so nervous?" I asked him softly as I continued to brush his hair. 

Jiwon shrugged, biting his lower lip. "I… I thought a lot about what we'll do for your birthday… And I didn't have much time to prepare-" 

"I don't need anything." I cut him, "just going out with you is enough. You shouldn't be nervous because of something like this." 

He smiled, parking the car as we reached the place he was taking me to. We looked at each other, so I decided to lean for a kiss.   
Jiwon closed the gap between us, kissing me softly. I smiled when I noticed the blush covering his cheeks. 

Even after two years and few months together he still gets shy so easily. 

"Let's go?" I asked and he nodded.   
So we got out of the car and walked inside. 

It was a simple and nice looking restaurant. Not too fancy and not too simple.   
I took Jiwon's hand in mine as we walked to our table, letting go only when we sat down. We looked over the menu and decided what we wanted to order before looking back at each other.

"Okay…" Jiwon took a deep breath. "So… I thought about what to do for your birthday and Jay gave me an idea and I hope you will like it. I only had a week to work on it so I really hope it sounds okay." He said and I noticed him handing me earphones as he was holding his phone. 

I gave him a questioning look, putting the earphones in my ears.   
Jiwon took another deep breath before pressing play. 

I sat there, looking at him as the song played in my ear. I instantly recognized Jiwon's style of composing. He did it from complete scratch.   
The beat was calm, something which I found amusing since fast rap was more his style than this.   
  
And then I heard his voice. 

His rap was flowing as always, and it was clear that he did his best to pronounce the lyrics as clear as he could. But the words surprised me.   
It wasn't just any other song he composed. It was for me. About our relationship. About his feelings.   
Honestly, I didn't expect that.

But I think it's the best gift I could get for my birthday. To know what he thinks about our relationship, to know his feelings toward me…  
Jiwon looked nervous while I tried to look calm as my heart started beating faster. Jiwon… 

He really was amazing. Making something like this in just a week…  
  
The guy likes me. 

For some unknown reason, he really likes me. And I've spent the last two years wondering when he would leave me, when I would get the message saying it's over. 


	7. DoubleB

**Hanbin's POV**

"Jiwon…" I took the earphones out when the song ended. 

"I'm… I'm sorry." He apologized, "I know it might not be good. I had just a week…" 

"No, Jiwon. It's amazing." I shook my head and took his hand in my own.

"You're amazing…" I said softly. He really is.  
The fact I found someone who's accepting me, that doesn't try to change me or annoyed by my hobbies and habits…  
He's really perfect. 

How the hell I even deserve him?   
He can't possibly be real with everything he has done for me over the time we're together. 

"It's… It's just a song…" Jiwon blushed, looking away. 

I shook my head again. It's not just a song.  
It told me about his feelings toward me, how he fell in love with me. Jiwon really put a lot of thought into it and I couldn't believe he really came up with something like this in so little time.  
It really was the best gift I could ask for my birthday.   
My princess is amazing. And I'm so so happy I got the courage to talk with him that day and even I was even happier he asked me out. God, that day… 

He was annoyed at me but then asked me on a date out of sudden.   
I was sure I'm hearing things but my heart was beating so fast and I got so excited I completely forgot that feelings only hurt me to that point. I even thought I couldn't care less if it's a one time thing.  
Getting my feelings hurt by Kim Jiwon would be worth this one date. 

And then came the second date and the third and I found myself really falling for him with each date we went to. I was telling myself I can't like him, and yet...   
when we kissed for the first time…  
I never felt like this. It was quick but it also felt so… right.

Every interaction I had with him felt right.   
Every day we spent working on a new track together. Every time we went on a date. Every time we talked on the phone about every nonsense possible...   
Everything. 

"Send me the song." I asked, "and the off vocal if you still have it." 

He frowned. "What do you need the instrumental for?" 

"Reasons." I smiled. "It's my song. You can't say no to me." 

He was still confused but didn't argue, mumbling a quiet 'okay'.   
I don't remember when was the last time I felt this happy. My boyfriend really is amazing.   
  
  
  
  
The waitress soon came with our order and we started to eat, catching up with each other's studies.   
Jiwon seemed a lot less nervous now and I wanted to laugh at myself for thinking he was about to break up with me.   
It's not completely ridiculous considering my past with relationships, but that's definitely wasn't the direction now. Jiwon loved me. And he made me change so much… 

He made me look at life with a more optimistic view. That it's worth to keep trying.   
He also was the one who made me trust relationships again and push Junhoe to give the whole thing with Jinhwan another try.   
Those two deserved a happy ending with each other. And I'm so happy that my best friend got the only guy who could make him happy. 

I looked at him as he ate, remembering our meeting after detention.   
He agreed to come with me after I suggested to buy him a slice of pizza, and soon after we started dating I understood that's his weakness.   
He was so focused on his slice that he barely cared about the fact he's spending time with me.   
No mean comments. No cursing. Only two guys who are writing lyrics together.   
  
And that's the first time I actually enjoyed someone else's company.  
  
  
  
  
  


We finished eating and Jiwon paid for our food even though I insisted on paying for my part.   
But he ignored me, paying the waitress and we walked out. But instead of going to his car, we walked a bit by foot, finding a park not far from there.   
We walked for a bit, holding hands. I swung them and Jiwon showed no objection to my actions. 

"Do you remember our first date?" I asked, looking up at the trees which were covered with fairy lights. 

"The one where you showed your awful arcade skills?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, I remember…" 

We found a set of swings and sat down. "I told you about my past relationships in the park… Because I wanted you to know…" I said quietly. "I never saw you as an enemy. I actually liked you since 9th grade, but pushed my feelings away. I… I didn't want to get hurt again." 

"Hanbin…" 

I smiled softly, looking at him. "I'm glad I met you, Kim Jiwon. And I'm thankful to you for giving me a chance. I had a pretty… Pessimistic view on life before. With my problems, with Junhoe's life… But you helped me see it doesn't have to be this way." 

"I'll start crying if you won't shut up…" Jiwon threatened, looking away. 

He was probably blushing, like always.   
I couldn't help but smile, pushing myself up to start swinging. Jiwon did the same, and for a few minutes we swung in the park without saying a word. 

Even having him by my side without saying a word to each other comforted me. It brought me a certain peace I felt only with Jiwon. And I liked it.   
I couldn't wait for us to finish college so we'll be able to see each other more often.   
Maybe even move in together...   
  


Before we walked back to his car, we took a selfie together because Jiwon really insisted, saying Jinhwan made him promise to send a cute picture of us.   
So I wrapped my arm around his waist as he positioned his phone, quickly pressing a kiss over his cheek when he pressed the button.   
Jiwon blushed again, but the photo turned out good, so I asked him to send me that too.   
He mumbled something which sounded like 'idiot' as we made our way back.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Thursday is the last Double B update!  
> I hope you enjoyed this part of the series so far 😊
> 
> Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it. Hope you'll have a happy holiday ❤️️🎄


	8. Double B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️  
> This chapter contains (awfully) smut, which is why he's also quite long.  
> We got a lot of questions about Hanbin's POV and what made him like Jiwon, that's why this part is mostly from Hanin's POV.   
> So I hope the last chapter and this one answered those questions.
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

**Hanbin's POV**

  
Everything was dark in the apartment, so Junhoe was probably asleep already.   
Jiwon and I made our way to my room, but not before he noted about the mess Junhoe and I live in. 

"We're too busy." I excused as we got inside my room. 

"'Too busy'?" He rolled his eyes, "sitting by your computer until 5 am isn't called being 'too busy'. You two living together is a bad idea…"   
I agreed with it to some point. Me and Junhoe living together probably wasn't the best idea ever.   
But living alone would be even worse, so we deal with what we got. 

"You're working on something?" Jiwon sat by my computer, turning the monitor on. 

"Yeah… One is for a project and the other is for June." 

He hummed, playing one of the tracks.   
I sat on my bed and watched him as he listened to my project, nodding in agreement. I smiled at that.   
Jiwon always listened with such an interest to the tracks I worked on, even when we worked together.   
On the other hand, I always listened to his music with an interest too. 

Especially today…

I leaned backwards until I fell on the bed, smiling softly.   
Jiwon's song…   
I really didn't expect that. I didn't need anything for my birthday, but I'm glad he thought of me.   
  


"Going to sleep already?" I heard an amused voice by my ear. So I opened my eyes and looked to my right, seeing Jiwon lying next to me. 

"Not yet…" I kissed him softly. 

_  
'Do you mind closing your eyes?'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Your eyes. Close them for a minute. Please…'_

  
I felt so nervous about our first kiss.   
I don't know where I got that courage from but I did it. I asked Jiwon to close his eyes and leaned forward.   
My heart was beating so fast I was sure it's going to burst out of my chest. I also considered kissing his cheek and go home like a coward.   
  
Everything was one sided between us for a few years since I actually wanted to know him better and he hated me for trying to protect my friends and myself.   
I've tried so hard to block my feelings and turned down anyone who tried to ask me out. But when Kim Jiwon did…   
  


"Hanbin…" Jiwon pulled me for another kiss, making me stand on top of him.   
I smiled softly against his lips and kissed him back. 

I was so nervous. 

I was too excited. 

I didn't know what to think or what to feel. 

Kim Jiwon was the one who made me open up a bit again. And I was really thankful to him for staying with me until now.   
  


Our shirts soon found their way to the floor.   
I kissed him deeply, slowly moving my hands over his chest.   
Jiwon was always more well built unlike Jinhwan who had a small figure. But it's actually something I liked about him.   
I don't look at a physical appearance to decide if I like someone or not.   
It mostly depends on their personality and how well we connected. 

What first attracted me in Jiwon was his aggressiveness. He fought back against Junhoe without hesitating although he was a new student. I really admire that. 

I also saw him helping Jinhwan a lot. It annoyed me at first, but I learned that what he does from Jinhwan isn't all too different from what I'm doing for Junhoe. And he knew the guy for a really short amount of time. 

His enthusiasm about music.   
Jiwon seemed to really like what he's doing and he was passionate about it.  
When we started working together, I was impressed by his ideas and looked forward to every opportunity we had to work on something. 

His kindness, his positivity, his lack of fear to show and say exactly how he feels… 

All of those things were what attracted me in Kim Jiwon. 

And then there's him. 

The well built bunny boy who could always make me smile. 

I liked seeing him with his messy hair. It made him look cuter.   
I liked seeing him smile since it could make my day brighter in an instant.   
I liked every part in him. Even things he considers imperfections.   
  


"Hanbin…" Jiwon arched his neck, giving me more access to mark his skin.   
I got enough complaints about marking his neck carelessly, so I made sure to leave light red marks over it.   
I gently bit his skin before sucking, listening to his soft moans. His hands were on my arms, holding me.   
Every time I bit him, he immediately grabbed me, letting out a quiet whimper before letting go and repeating the same action with each mark. 

It was adorable. 

"You're amazing…" I mumbled softly. "You're… The best boyfriend I could ask for…" 

"You too." Jiwon said with an amused tone. "You're amazing too, Bin…" 

I moved lower, pressing soft kisses over his collarbones and shoulders.   
I always wanted to take my time with him, to pay attention to every part. I want him to know I love him so much…   
And I can never express it properly. 

On our first time, I was worried he'd think I'm using him. I suggested it out of nowhere and he seemed hesitant although he agreed.   
Jiwon promised me he's okay with that and I tried to make sure to be gentle and slow. I've made sure he's comfortable with every action I made and I couldn't help but stop once in a while to look and appreciate him. 

"Princess…" I leaned for a kiss, gently biting his lower lip.   
He grabbed me again, but opened his mouth, allowing me to slide my tongue in.   
Jiwon had a salty taste from the food we ate, but also the familiar sweet taste of soda drink he always had. And it was a taste I got so used to over the years. Almost addicted. 

I felt Jiwon grabbing me tighter, lifting himself a bit. I could feel his tongue against mine, and although the lack of air I was feeling, I didn't pull away.   
If I could, I would kiss him forever. God… I love him. So much.

And I really hope he would stay. That he won't get sick of me and leave me.   
  


"Fu-Fuck…" Jiwon panted when I finally pulled away, already looking half dazed. 

"At this point I'll lose it… Before you'll even have the chance… To take my pants off…" 

I smiled, stroking his cheek. My princess is really beautiful.   
He smiled too, leaning to my touch. I kissed him again before moving to press kisses over his upper body.   
I heard his soft moans as I moved lower over his body. There were some areas he was more sensitive and some he was less. 

So I decided to make him feel a bit better by moving over a sensitive spot.   
I bit his skin, sucking it before biting it again. Jiwon let out louder moans, arching his back to my actions.   
I smiled against his skin, repeating my actions over and over until there was a mark left. 

"My princess…" 

I left another mark. And another. And another.   
It wasn't on a visible place, so there's no reason for me to hold back. The last time I was like this with him was a while ago since all of his marks faded already, giving me the perfect opportunity to leave new darker ones.   
I wasn't possessive like Junhoe, but I did want Jiwon to remember he's stuck with me for the next few years for sure. 

Also, it made him feel good. And that was my point exactly.   
  


"Your pants seem a bit too tight…" I noted amused as I was pressing soft kisses over his stomach, close to the waistline of his jeans. 

"Look who's talking…" Jiwon chuckled weakly, lifting a knee to rub my crotch. "It really seems like you need help…"   
Before I could protest, Jiwon kissed me. His hands reached to my waist and undid my pants.   
I reached my hands to try and stop him while kissing him back, fighting for dominance over both his hands and his mouth. But he ended up sliding my pants a bit lower, pulling my boxers too along the way. 

"Is this new…?" Jiwon asked, his hand moving over my tattoo right by my v line. 

"Yeah… I did that three months ago…" I nodded, looking at my tattoo before looking at him. "I have another on my back, so be careful." I said amused and kissed him again, finally managing to pin his arms against the bed. I could feel him smiling against my lips, kissing me back. 

I remember how shy he was on our first time, and he was still embarrassed, but he also became more confident. The both of us did.   
I now know better what makes him feel good and what his limits are. And he knows the same about me.   
I really wish I could kiss Jiwon forever.   
I really wish today could last forever. This exact moment.   
I really wish he wouldn't need to go away tomorrow. 

But sadly I know it can't happen. 

Eventually, we'll have to pull apart for air.   
Eventually, the time will continue moving, even if it feels like it stopped.   
Eventually, tomorrow would come and I'll have to say goodbye. 

And the next time we'll see each other, I'll feel all of those things again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Until I'll finally be able to have him with me every day.   
  


"Fuck…" Jiwon moaned softly when I finally pulled his pants and boxers off, raising his hips to help me take it off easily.   
His pants and boxers joined the floor, and mine soon joined too.   
I saw him eyeing me when I knelt on the bed to finish the work he started. His eyes mostly moved between the tattoos I had on my upper body, occasionally moving to my face or stomach. 

Well, I couldn't stop staring at him either.   
It seems like he gained some muscle although he complains he has no time to work out. His lips were red and slightly bruised, something I found really beautiful.   
His skin was covered with my marks all the way from his neck to his lower stomach. 

**My marks**. 

This guy is mine, and I'm not sharing although I'd never say it out loud.   
This guy is mine… And I really am doing my best to love him like he deserves to.   
  
  
"Should I stretch you…?" I asked, reaching above Jiwon to my nightstand to take the bottle of lubricant I had there and a condom.   
He mumbled a soft 'no' as his hands moved over my chest.   
His touch was so gentle, and the feeling of his lips against my skin made me shiver. 

Jiwon let a quiet whine when I moved away, clearly unhappy.   
I kissed him softly, moving my hands down on his body. I will make sure to remember this night until we'll have our next one.   
I tore the wrapping off the condom and pulled it on, taking the lube before pouring some on my hand. I stroked myself, watching as Jiwon moved uncomfortably beneath me. 

"I'm pulling in…" I warned, raising both his legs higher.   
I really didn't want to hurt him, and I had a feeling this won't be too pleasant to him.   
  
Jiwon nodded, taking a deep breath as I carefully pulled inside of him. 

"Fuck…!" He hissed, grabbing me tightly.   
I tried to be as slow as possible, giving him time to adjust before pulling deeper. He was really tight and felt so good around me, but I can't rush it. 

"You okay, princess…?" I asked softly, brushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead. 

Jiwon nodded, panting softly.   
His cheeks were bright red and he had tears in his eyes.   
I smiled at him and used my thumbs to wipe them away before kissing him. 

I used the chance to pull all the way in, feeling how Jiwon is holding me tightly. 

"Shh… It's okay, princess…" I said softly, "you're doing good… Take your time.." I pressed kisses over his face, jawline and neck, try to calm him.   
I paid attention to his grip, feeling it loosening bit by bit.   
  
When I could finally feel the blood flowing down my arm, I understood he adjusted enough.   
So I pulled out, only to thrust back inside of him. 

"Go-God…!" Jiwon gasped, arching his back. 

I waited before repeating that action again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And again. 

The discomfort in Jiwon's moans disappeared and he told me I could thrust faster now.   
  
So I made him let go of me, leaning more comfortably on top of him and letting him wrap his arms around my back. "Good…?" 

"Ye-Yeah…" He said softly, arching his neck to let me press kisses over it. 

I kept a steady pace, holding is waist to raise it higher. I wanted Jiwon to feel good as fast as possible, and I tried to do my best to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. 

"Bi-Bin…" Jiwon moaned, "faster… Please…"   
Who am I to say no to my princess? 

I thrusted a bit faster, reaching as deep as I could inside of him.   
Jiwon arched his back again, moaning in pleasure.   
  
God, his voice close to my ears, his scent, his body heat…   
It all was too addicting.  
Kim Jiwon was too addicting.   
  


"Hanbin…!" He suddenly gasped, holding tightly into my back. "Felt good… Fuck…!" Jiwon moaned when I hit that spot again.   
I hope Junhoe already fell asleep, or I'm going to hear him bitching about the noise tomorrow.   
I continued thrusting, making sure to hit the exact same spot over and over as I trusted faster inside of him, hoping to make him reach his climax soon. 

He held tightly onto me, moaning my name in pleasure.   
It felt so good, I couldn't help but moan softly against his ear. 

I missed this. I missed being this close to him. I missed being this intimate with him.   
  
I missed him.   
  
  


"Hanbin…!" Jiwon moaned loudly, digging his nails in my skin as he came.   
I hissed, feeling him tightening around me. God, it felt so good.   
I tightened my hold on his hips, thrusting another few times before cumming as well, letting a soft moan as I did. 

Jiwon panted heavily beneath me, trying to catch his breath.   
I watched him, carefully pulling out and making him lie comfortably on the bed. 

I took the condom off and tied it before throwing it into the trash can beside my bed, together with the thorn packaging. I moved the bottle away too and paid my attention back to Jiwon, moving my fingers through my hair to brush it back. 

"Lie the fuck down…" Jiwon said weakly, "if you'll look any hotter than that, we'll need to have another round…" 

"I wouldn't mind it…" I chuckled but nodded and kissed him before lying down. 

I wrapped my arms around him, not really bothering to fix the blanket.   
Jiwon already fell asleep, and so did I the second I closed my eyes.   
  
It was definitely the best birthday ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been warned it'd be a terrible smut!  
> Hope you still liked that.  
> I'd like to know what you think of this part of the series 😊


	9. Yunchan

**Yunhyeong's POV**

_  
'You sure you're okay?'_

"Dong, I'm fine. It isn't that bad." I said as I tried to reach my keys in the pocket while holding the phone between my shoulder and ear.   
I just finished filming another part for the series I was in and Donghyuk called while I was on my way home, so he kept me company until I reach home. 

_'You fell on set!'_

"Yeah, and simply twisted my ankle. I'll be fine." I said as I managed to reach my keys, getting inside my apartment.   
Like always, my best friend likes to overreact at every little thing which was happening. It's not like I broke anything.   
I should have watched my steps better, but I somehow ended up stumbling before falling down. It really hurt but the crew on set instantly brought me ice and helped me get up so I could sit.   
They made sure I'm okay until a doctor came to check me and release me home to rest. I can still walk, though it hurt a bit.   
  


_'What about the idiot? Where is he?'_

"Stop calling my boyfriend idiot." I sighed, "he's supposed to be home soon." I carefully took off my shoes before throwing my keys at the small stand at the entrance. 

_'Then you're all alone-'_

"I'm **fine** , Donghyuk. Simply tired. I'll talk to you later. " I ended the call as I dropped myself on the couch, resting my hurting foot on the coffee table to hold it higher.   
I should probably get some ice for it. 

_'Such an exhausting day…'_ I thought to myself, closing my eyes.   
I would usually change clothes and eat something, but maybe I'll wait for Chanwoo to get back. We sometimes wait for each other to eat dinner together.   
Chanwoo… 

It's been over five years since I gave him a second chance, and he didn't disappoint me at all. Sure, we had our arguments and sometimes had small fights.   
But that's all that was. Small and meaningless fights. The longest period of time we fought was a day. Chanwoo was really sweet to me.   
Sometimes being with him reminded me what we had at the age of 13.  
Neither of us asked the other officially, and we had no idea what to do. 

I just know that being with him made me happy.   
  
  
  


I felt myself slowly falling asleep when I heard the front door open.   
I opened my eyes to see Donghyuk walking towards the couch, kneeling beside it as he looked at me. Did he really come here because I told him I twisted my ankle? He doesn't live far but still, to come all the way over here…   
God, I'm never telling him anything like this again. Stupid Donghyuk. 

"Dong, it's just a twisted ankle." 

"Shut up. You can't stop me worrying about you." He insisted, checking my foot. I hissed and jerked it out of his touch when he touched a sensitive spot.   
It still hurt from the hit, and the crew bandaged to keep my foot steady. But it still hurt when someone touched it. 

"Dong, really...it's nothing serious. Worry about yourself." I argued.   
As a dancer, Donghyuk had many times he woke with sore muscles because he didn't stretch well enough before practice or times he had to rest for overworking himself.   
He also got many bruises and injuries from not performing something completely correct or making a wrong move. This idiot needs to worry more about himself and his injuries than mine. I scolded him so many times to be more careful and checked on him a lot to make sure he's treating himself well, but he usually changed the subject.   
Even now, he ignored me and walked to the fridge to take out the ice.

"Dong, really. I simply need rest." I tried to reason him. "Chan will be home soon and he'll take care of me, I promise." 

"Like I trust that kid to look after you.." Donghyuk said and I didn't miss the bitterness in his voice.   
It's been over 5 years and he still hates Chanwoo…   
  
I can understand why, but everything was okay between me and Chanwoo now. He really did feel bad for how he was acting and I chose to forgive him.   
That was my decision. 

"Stop it. We're together 5 years and he's taking great care of me. Will you ever accept him Dong?" I sighed amused as he put a bag of ice on my ankle. 

"Not likely." 

"You're hopeless." I shook my head, leaning my head back on the couch. Sure, Chan hurt me but I forgave him so long time ago.  
After all, it was all because of a misunderstanding. Not that what he did was right, but Chanwoo did everything to make me forgive him.   
Only Donghyuk is still walking around with a bitter look like this...

Those who make everything so complicated.   
  
  
  
  
  


I hummed when I felt a hand shaking me, and opened my eyes a bit to look at the person in front of me. "Chan…?" 

Wait…   
When did I fall asleep? 

"Yunhyeongie," he said quietly, "let's move you to bed…" 

I hummed again and got a bit more comfortable, realizing now the surface beneath me moved too.   
Couches don't move on their own…   
What? 

I let out a quiet gasp when I suddenly felt an arm around me.   
Opening my eyes I saw Donghyuk beneath me starting to wake up as well. How did we end up falling asleep? 

"Dong, wake up…" I shook him, trying to get out of his hold while Chanwoo stepped a bit away, he really didn't look pleased.   
Of course.   
I don't understand why all this tension between them. 

They didn't get along during highschool, and I get it. But we spent the last four years seeing each other every day.   
While they didn't really stop fighting with each other, there was less tension. So what the hell got into them lately?  
Not to say, Chanwoo's didn't like the fact Donghyuk has a key to our place.   
But we understood it's necessary when one day I woke up feeling awful and Chanwoo was at work. I didn't answer my phone and Donghyuk ended breaking the lock. 

"Ugh, your face isn't the first thing I want to see, brat…" Donghyuk mumbled, bringing me closer to himself

"Yoyo, I'll take you to my place." He looked at me, "I'll take good care of you." 

"Like hell." Chanwoo hissed, giving him a look.   
I sighed at their childish behaviour. It's so stupid. 

"Dong, go home." I brought a hand to try and move his hand which was holding me. 

Donghyuk sighed and brushed my hair before pressing a soft kiss against my forehead.   
"Fine, fine." 

He let go of me and Chanwoo helped me up, making me sit on the armrest while Donghyuk got off the couch.   
"You better watch him well." Donghyuk gave Chanwoo a look before looking at me. "I'll talk to you later." 

I nodded and watched as he walked out of our apartment, sighing deeply. "Chan…" 

"How's your foot?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder to bring me closer to himself. 

I leaned to his touch, humming softly.   
"I want to change my bandage. It doesn't hurt as much." I lifted my left foot a bit to look at it.   
The ice bag Donghyuk put on it fell and melted, I better put it back in the freezer. The bandage started coming loose at some part and I could see the foot was slightly swollen.   
The doctor said it's okay and my ankle should be better in a few days. 

"I got a week off." I noted, taking Chanwoo's free hand in mine. 

"That's good to hear, you should rest." Chanwoo kissed me softly.   
I instantly wrapped my arms around him when he lifted me to carry me to our bedroom. "Let's take care of your foot and go to bed. I'm exhausted." 

Looking at him properly now, he really looked tired.   
His schedule became tighter with the new movie he was working on and I tried to make sure he'll rest. The last thing I need him is to collapse.   
He really is working hard lately, and I'm worried about him. 

"You're working too hard." I pouted, letting him put me down on our bed. "Can't you ask for a break?" 

Chanwoo chuckled and knelt down to unwrap my bandage to tie it tighter around my ankle. I tried not to show it hurts, but I still moved my foot away when I felt pain.   
"It hurts that bad?"

"No no, it's fine." I smiled, thanking him when he finished bandaging it and kissed him softly. "Did you eat? Are you hungry?"

"No, don't worry." Chanwoo promised. "We all ate a bit before going home." 

I nodded and let him change my clothes before he changed his, smiling to myself.   
Chanwoo really spoiled me since we started dating and even though at some times I thought it was too much. He really was sweet to me, and I don't think I'll ever regret giving him a second chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANBIN POSTED A DEMO!   
> I was so excited when I heard about it. The song is so sad yet made simply and so perfectly...  
> Let's hope for good news soon!


	10. Yunchan

**Yunhyeong's POV**

It's been the most exhausting week I ever had. I didn't know I can miss work as much as I missed it while being on a sick leave. 

After a few days of taking care of my ankle and resting for a bit, my foot stopped hurting as much and I could walk better. 

I still bandaged it to know for sure it's healing properly but beside that I felt like everything is fine. 

Chanwoo went to work, so most of the time I stayed at home by myself to rest. I spent the week watching some TV and trying to cook new things I didn't have the time to try before. 

It was kind of nice to have some time off to myself and Jinhwan and Jiwon even came to visit. We didn't see each other as often and I missed them. 

Chanwoo looked after me and checked if I'm okay, telling me not to put too much pressure on my foot and to be careful although I explained everything is okay. 

But it was sweet of him to care. 

Donghyuk came over to do the same, checking on me and spending time with me when he could while Chanwoo was at work. 

But there was one problem about this week off. 

Maybe two. 

Chanwoo and Donghyuk seemed to be more angry at each other than before. 

Because Donghyuk was around more, he and Chanwoo saw each other more.   
Whenever Chanwoo came back home he didn't look too happy to see him more than he had to. 

They teased and annoyed each other, argued, and I swear sometimes Donghyuk was holding me close to himself to piss Chanwoo on purpose.

I was forced to sit there and watch them, wondering where it all went wrong. 

Those two clearly are not allowed to be at the same place. 

It reminded me a lot of college.

Whenever I spent time with one of them, the other had to show up and make comments on purpose to annoy him. 

Be it Donghyuk teasing Chanwoo with keeping me close to himself, or Chanwoo with the looks he gave Donghyuk. 

There was too much tension between them that I considered setting them together in hope this will help. 

It became a lot more difficult to study when I'm sitting next to Chanwoo and have Donghyuk sit on the other couch while he made annoying noises to either get Chanwoo's attention or distract me. 

Now, I do get it. 

Chanwoo hurt me. 

I liked him a lot. He was my first ever crush and the first person I felt comfortable around beside Donghyuk. 

And he took the trust I had in him and hurt me. 

And Donghyuk was there to comfort me. 

He became even closer to me and more protective to the point I was really attached to him. 

And if he wasn't straight, I think I would definitely end with him after Chanwoo left. 

But it's been so long since… 

And now they are fighting again. 

I had such an awful headache already and it's not going to leave soon if they continue with those nonsense. 

I don't even know what they are arguing about now. 

"Stop. Please stop." I begged, sighing deeply as I massaged my forehead with my palm. "You two give me a headache… Dong, I'm fine. Chanwoo is here so please go home." 

"So cruel of you to kick me out like this when you're the one resting on me, Yoyo." He said and I opened my eyes to look up at him. 

"Well, clearly you two can't play nice with each other." I sat down on the couch, thanking Chanwoo who brought me a cup of water. "I feel like your mom, seriously. Dong, go home. I'll talk with you. Chan, there's food. Don't forget to eat." 

"Wait, where are you going?" Chanwoo frowned when I got up, looking at Donghyuk who looked no less confused. 

"To rest." 

I felt exhausted and it was supposed to be my week off from work. I couldn't believe I'd ever want to go back to work to have a break from home.   
  
  


**Chanwoo's POV**

I looked at Yunhyeong who walked away to our bedroom before looking back at the dark haired guy in the living room. 

"He's going to get sick of us really fast." 

"Yeah," he sighed, looking at the direction Yunhyeong walked to. "He'll survive. We're meeting on Wednesday, right?" 

I nodded, watching him as he got up from the couch. "It better be worth it or I'll come to hunt you, you brat."

"Don't worry. We're not taking things too far." I rolled my eyes at him and followed him to the front door. 

"Remind me when it is again?" 

"Next weekend." 

Donghyuk hummed, fixing his shoes. "I'll see you then. Bye brat." 

I waved goodbye at him before closing and locking the door, and making my way to the kitchen to eat. 

Yunhyeong is probably going to be mad once he finds out, but that's the only thing I could come up with. 

It's going to be our anniversary next weekend and I wanted to surprise him. 

The problem is this guy remembers almost everything, so he'll find a way to surprise me before I'll surprise him. 

I had to come up with something to distract him while I make the plans.   
So I talked with Donghyuk when he was here and asked if he'd help me. 

It was a bit weird, we don't usually talk to each other unless we argue. 

But because it's a surprise for Yunhyeong he agreed to help, saying he 'understands he won't get rid of me'. 

Not like he didn't try. 

Before getting into a relationship, he liked taking Yunhyeong's time and always gave me looks. 

He still does that, but at least now we tolerate each other more. It's already a progress. 

We tried getting along during college for Yunhyeong's sake just because we saw how much pressure we're putting on him and we felt really bad. 

Yunhyeong… 

He really means a lot to me. He always did. 

I had a crush on him as a teen and when I finally had him I decided to break his heart in the most cruel way possible. 

I didn't deserve him. Why didn't I just tell him the truth? 

And when we met again, instead of talking to him and clearing everything out, I only caused a bigger misunderstanding. 

I was sure he's dating Donghyuk and bullied him for three years. 

I said and did so many awful things to him… I understand why his friend is mad. 

Yunhyeong shouldn't have forgiven me. 

But he did. 

And I tried to be better for him. 

I tried to show him that I really am sorry for leaving without saying a thing, for bullying him for three years…

He's too much of a kind and caring person. And I admire it a lot in him. 

Yunhyeong means so much to me, I want to make him happy. 

I also miss filming with him. 

I remember all the times we spent on set during highschool. 

He improved a lot. From the worried kid he was, he became more sure in his acting and did a really good job. 

The drama we played in is still quite popular. 

Maybe I should ask my agent to see if we can find something Yunhyeong and I can act in together again. 

I really miss it. 

I put my dirty dishes away and walked to my and Yunhyeong's bedroom to see him sleeping peacefully, hugging my pillow. 

I sighed amused at that before changing my clothes and getting into the bed as well, making sure Yunhyeong is covered well. 

I started brushing his hair, smiling softly at him. 

"Sleep well, love…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so terribly sorry for the late update!  
> It's been a really busy week 😭
> 
> Sorry it looks messy, I have no computer for now. Promise to fix it as soon as I can!  
> Hope you'll enjoy the chapter ❤️
> 
> Don't forget to listen to Demo1 by Kim Hanbin ☺️
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/user-337673291/demo1


	11. Yunchan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long, kinda dumb?   
> I'm sorry in advance, returned home a few days ago and tried to get as much rest as possible.   
> I promise to go over it and fix if needed
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ❤️

**Yunhyeong's POV**

  
"So… You just left them there?"   
  
I sighed and nodded, taking a sip from my iced coffee.   
Donghyuk and Chanwoo were fighting. **Again**. 

I can't stand it anymore.   
  
Today Donghyuk came over since he got the day off and the second he and Chanwoo exchanged a look they stared at each other before arguing like they always do.   
I don't know what to do anymore, this is seriously tiring. I've tried to make them stop but they just act like two hungry wolves fighting over the last piece of meat left. 

So I had enough. 

I usually don't yell, but this time I just screamed at them they either work things out and stop acting like five years old fighting over a toy, or they both can delete me from their lives. 

I love Chanwoo more than anything. I had my doubts dating him and since he left I was following him like a lost puppy, hoping he'll return, hoping we'll date again. And I finally got that chance. We were dating for 5 years now…   
And Donghyuk, he was the only kid who was nice to me. He didn't bully me and was always there. Even if it wasn't convenient to him. He's an amazing friend and throwing him out of my life isn't an option. 

"I just hope this will help. I don't know else to do with those two…"

"What Dong needs is a girlfriend." Jiwon shook his head, taking a bite from his pizza. "He has too much free time so he hangs out with you."

I nodded at that. "They broke up… Four years ago? I don't want to push him away, but he seriously needs someone. I know he went on a few dates, but it didn't work out." 

"Yeah, the guy is sexually frustrated."

Both Jinhwan and I gave Jiwon a look as he said that.  
"Hanbin is a bad influence on you." 

He looked back at us, shrugging. "I'm just telling the truth, ya' know? And he's used to spend his time with Yunhyeongie so that's what he's doing." 

"So, we need to find someone who'll date him." Jinhwan frowned. 

"He's a famous dancer. I'm sure lots of girls would want to date him." Jiwon said. 

Donghyuk barely talked with me about his love life.   
I know he met a few girls while being in college and he did try dating, but after two or three dates they stopped seeing each other.   
When I asked him why, he said it simply 'didn't work out'. 

"I can ask Junhoe if he knows anyone." Jinhwan noted, "we can set him up on a date." 

"Junhoe knows cute girls you didn't try to murder?" Jiwon said amused. Jinhwan gave him an annoyed look and I tried my best not to chuckle. 

"There are some singers and maybe a few dancers. Though with how it went last time, maybe Donghyuk needs someone with different interests." 

"C'mon, their break up wasn't that horrible." Jiwon rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, it was mutual because of college." I nodded, remembering I asked Donghyuk how his girlfriend was after a few weeks he didn't talk about her and he told me they broke up. I was both surprised and hurt he didn't tell me. 

"Then tell me if you want me to ask and we'll set something up." Jinhwan hummed, moving his fingers through his hair while looking at his own food before taking a bite from it. 

"First let's see how things would go between him and Chanwoo. I really hope they stopped yelling at this point." 

"You're always welcome to come over." Jinhwan tapped on my back, "those two seriously need to get their shit together." 

"Seeing them becoming friends would be weird as hell." Jiwon chuckled. 

"I don't need them to become friends. Just stop fighting over my attention." 

"C'mon, let's finish here and take a really long walk. You need a distraction while those two figure their problems." 

I chuckled and nodded, smiling as I took another bite from my drink.   
God, at times like this I really am thankful for having those two as my friends.   
I remember I was a bit hesitant befriending them when we only met, but Jinhwan was really kind and nice and I was happy to meet a new student. And Jiwon… Well, he was Jiwon. He had his own charm.   
  
  
  
  


"Dong? Chan?" I asked when I walked into the apartment. I tried turning on the light but it didn't work. Was the power off?   
I turned the flashlight on my phone and frowned when I noticed something red on the floor. God, did those two kill each other? 

I took off my shoes and knelt down examining the red thing which covered the floor.   
_'Petals?'_ I thought confused. What was going on? 

"Dong?" I stood up straight. "Chan? This isn't funny!"   
Those kids... If this some kind of prank I'll make sure the floor will really be covered with their blood. 

I walked around the apartment, checking the bedroom and bathroom first before walking to the kitchen.   
There was a weak light coming from there and it made me feel a bit nervous. What the hell is this? 

"Chan?" I asked, walking closer to the island in the kitchen.   
It had a few candles on it which was the source of light and a bouquet of flowers with a small box by it.   
Before I could reach my hand to check it, two arms were gently wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to the person they belonged to. 

"Chan." I turned to look at him. "What is this?" 

"An anniversary surprise." He noted, pressing a soft kiss against my cheek. "Sorry if I took it too far." 

Anniversary... Surprise?   
Anniversary.

Wait... 

"Is it our anniversary?" I looked at him with a frown. 

I made him let go of me and turned to hit his chest.   
"You idiot!" I scolded him. "You've been pissing me off all this time... - wait. Did Dong know?" 

Chanwoo nodded. "He helped me." 

Those two... I'm going to kill them. I'll definitely kill them.  
"You two don't hate each other?" 

"We don't really get along, but we're kinda on good terms. We know better than to frustrate you like we did now. I wanted to distract your mind so I could surprise you." Chanwoo took my hand in his and lead me to the dining table. It was set with candles as well, champagne and two plates with food. 

"We used the time you were out to make your favorite. It's not as good as you'll make, but he also got your favorite dessert. It's in the fridge."

I stayed quiet, trying my best to process everything Chanwoo just said.   
During high school, they couldn't stand each other. In college, they still gave each other looks but didn't argue as much. 

And now they've been getting angry at each other without a good reason... 

God, I'm such an idiot.   
I should have known something is happening.   
Their behavior did confuse me, but I was used to it in high school so I didn't think something weird is going on. 

"Fuck..." 

"We're okay. I promise. He helped me set everything." Chanwoo said softly. 

"I hate you. Both of you." 

"No you don't." Chanwoo pressed a soft kiss against my cheek. "But you might hate us once you try what we made. It's definitely 80% poison." 

He made me sit down before sitting as well.   
I really felt so stupid. 

Donghyuk hated Chanwoo because he hurt me. Because I hid our relationship. Because I gave Chanwoo a second chance that he maybe didn't deserve.   
He saw me getting hurt enough because of him and he didn't trust him. 

Chanwoo, on the other hand, was stupid enough to distance himself instead of telling me the truth.   
He was stupid enough to assume I'm dating Donghyuk instead of approaching me.   
He was stupid enough to make fun of me for three whole years.   
  
But Donghyuk didn't want to date me, so I'm stuck with the idiot. 

"You're awful." 

"C'mom, Yunhyeongie, I said I'm sorry." He brushed my hair, pouring me a drink. "I'll make you up for it, I promise." 

"Oh, you're definitely going to pay for it. Donghyuk too."   
Those two… Going this far…   
Wait… 

I took out my phone, checking my calendar app. I had every schedule related even on there and even birthdays.   
But our anniversary wasn't marked. This guy actually went through my phone and deleted it. 

I leaned back and massaged my forehead. "I think I have a headache…" 

I hummed when Chanwoo's hand started brushing my hair, closing my eyes to his touch.   
I guess the thought was nice. He sure did surprise me and it was super sweet of him to plan us dinner and set our apartment. I usually was the one who plan something but this time… 

  
"I didn't get you anything!" I remembered. 

"Yunhyeongie," Chanwoo chuckled. "It's okay. I'm just happy you stayed with me for this long after everything I've done to you…" 

"Chan…" I held his hand, leaning to kiss him. 

He kissed me back, stroking my cheek before bringing a fork up for me to take a bite from the food. I hesitated, but honestly, it wasn't too bad.   
Chanwoo could make basic things and Donghyuk is better be left away from the kitchen. But they did a good job, I should thank him for this stupid surprise. 

I let Chanwoo feed me as we ate, laughing when he managed to stain the shirt he was wearing.   
Such a kid. 

  
  
"Chan, no! Let me do it." I tried to protest when he took our dirty dishes to the sink. 

"No no no. I'm doing it." 

"Chan." I whined, wrapping my arms around his waist as I rested my head against his shoulder. 

"Thank you… For a really sweet surprise…" 

"I'm glad I could surprise you for a change." He said amused, washing the dishes. "But I do have a gift." 

"No. I don't want it. I'll feel even worse for forgetting our anniversary…"   
I guess because of Donghyuk and Chanwoo, and because I was working harder to make up for the week of filming I missed. 

"It's fine." Chanwoo insisted, making me let go to take my face in his hands. "My adorable Yunhyeongie deserves it. So don't feel bad." 

I blushed softly, looking at him before kissing him, hugging him tightly. "You're amazing…"   
Chanwoo hugged me back, standing with me in the kitchen for a bit before making me let go of him again and smiling at me. 

"So, Yunhyeongie, we're dating for 5 years now." 

I nodded, looking at him in wonder.   
What he's up to? 

"I was an idiot for disappearing all of sudden and hurting you like this. And I definitely didn't deserve a second chance. But you still trusted me. You decided to give me a chance after everything I've done to you and it only proves what a kind and trusting guy you are." 

I blushed again, holding his hand tightly.   
If I knew better, it almost sounded like he's going to propose.   
But we know we can't get married, so what is it? 

"Thank you for trusting me. And thank you for staying with me although all the trouble I cause you."   
I watched as Chanwoo reached into his pocket, taking out the box I saw from before. 

Is he insane? What is he doing?!  
"Chan-"

"It's promise rings." Chanwoo chuckled, letting me open the box myself. "I… I wanted to get you something nice after everything we've been through all those years. And Donghyuk said this is kinda your taste…" 

I looked at the rings.   
One was silver with a thin black line in the middle of it. The other was the opposite - black with a thin silver line in the middle.   
I took out the silver one, checking it when I noticed there was something engraved on the ring. A date. 

I frowned at it. It was over 13 years ago. "Chan…" I looked at him confused. "What's this date?" 

"Yunhyeongie," Chanwoo placed a hand over his chest, faking a hurt expression. "I expected better from you." 

"Chan." I whined again. "Tell me!" 

He smiled and took the ring I was holding, putting it on my ring finger. "This…" Chanwoo picked the other ring, "is the date I met a certain nervous but adorable kid who was brought to shoot for a series against his will." He stroked my cheek again, leaving his hand against it this time. 

"And this meeting meant a lot to me." 

I blushed for the third time since I stepped into our place, looking down.   
The date we first met… It was so long ago. And while I'm sure Chanwoo didn't remember either, he still looked for the date for this gift… 

I put the ring on his finger as well before jumping on him and hugging him tightly. "God… I love it and I love you! I love you so so much…" 

"I love you too, Yunhyeongie." Chanwoo kissed me. "So so much…"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo  
> I think that's the end 😊
> 
> Thanks a lot to anyone who took the time to read this part and well! I hope you enjoyed it or at least enjoyed the epilogue of your favorite ship!
> 
> Thank you for every comment and kudos, it really makes us happy to see someone enjoys our lacking writing skills or even hearing your thoughts of the story ❤️❤️
> 
> What ship story should be uploaded next?


End file.
